Epic Revision
by DalWriter
Summary: This is how I would have prefered to see Look Who's Stalking End, after Logan tells Veronica how their relationship is epic.


Epic . . . Revision

Author: DalWriter

Rating: R

Summary: This is my revision of _Look Who's Stalking_ to include what should have happened after Logan told Veronica that their story was Epic.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. It's all in good fun. There is no profit involved.

Veronica's head was spinning. Logan was inching closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster and faster. He was babbling - something about their love being "epic", spanning continents bloodshed and leaving lives ruined. Well there were enough ruined lives alright but geesh. . . . drama queen much?

She needed to think. She needed to get the heck out of there. So why did it feel like someone had super glued her butt to the counter where they had been sitting?

Then Logan was kissing her. . . softly but urgently. His warm lips were gently prying open her mouth so that he could slide his tongue along hers and send shivers through her whole body. She moaned, even though she was desperately trying to control herself, to control her reactions. Some things were just too good to keep to yourself. Seemingly of their own volition her arms reached up around his neck, both to bring him closer to her and to give her more stability. Logan had dropped his hand from her face to caress the exposed skin of her shoulders and upper back. He had let go of the champagne bottle and encircled her waist with the other hand, anchoring her to him.

After a few moments of mind numbing, breath stealing making out, Veronica broke the kiss. She needed air. She needed to get her bearings. Swallowing visibly, Veronica willed her heart to beat at a more normal pace and for her lungs to be less breathless. God, the things this man could do to her.

Logan rested his forehead against hers. He was smirking but looked more content, more happy, less sarcastic, then he had in a while. Gabbing her hand, he hopped off the counter. "Let's get out of here."

"Logan," she protested weakly.

"C'mon," he tugged at her again and Veronica allowed herself to follow. "You know how I feel about people. I just want to get you alone."

Thinking he was headed toward his bedroom, Veronica momentarily panicked. "Logan, no, we can't –"

Understanding her concerns, even though that hadn't been his objective, Logan informed her, "I just want to go outside, for a walk along the beach, a moonlit stroll." He smiled at her – that innocent heart melting smile that she could never resist.

Veronica returned the smile and sighed in resignation. Sometimes he could actually be so romantic. She had almost forgotten that about him. Under that tough, gruff, jackass exterior dwelled, well, the heart of a girl. Laughing not quite to herself, Veronica agreed. "A walk on the beach sounds nice."

In the elevator, leaning back against the silver railing which cut across the tree design on the back of the elevator car, Logan studied Veronica intently as he held her hand and rubbed her thumb in the V of her hand. He couldn't stay still because he was so excited to have her back. Something was different but he couldn't quite place it. "You're taller," he finally observed.

"Heels," she explained. "They go with the dress."

"Ah yes the prom dress."

"Alterna-Prom dress," she corrected poking fun at party he was throwing from which they were escaping.

Dropping a quick kiss on her lips, Logan joked, "It does make some things easier."

As they exited through the pool deck, Logan grabbed a beach towel from the bin. Once outside, Veronica stopped to slip off her high heels. She was instantly 3 inches shorter again. Logan followed suit; he toed off his dress shoes, then bent over to pull off his socks and roll up the legs of his tuxedo pants. Entering the sand the couple turned north away from the lights. Neither spoke words but kept sneaking adoring glances at the other as they walked, almost skipped, into the darkness.

After clearing the reach of the lights from the hotel, Logan grabbed Veronica by her tiny waist, lifted her into the air and began twirling her around and around. He was positively giddy but she'd had some champagne before falling under his spell and the spinning was not good for her stomach. "Put me down."

Logan immediately complied setting her gently on her feet in the sand. Instinctively confirming that she was stable, Logan widened his stance, making himself about 5 inches shorter in the process to resume kissing his petite blonde. Their height differences always made a vertical make out session a virtual impossibility for them – Logan had to bend too deeply and Veronica had to stretch too far.

Breaking the kiss, Logan made a production of spreading the oversized beach towel on the sand. "Milady," he bent dramatically at the waist and made a wide sweep with his long arm inviting her to sit.

Veronica complied with his offer and led him to the ground next to her with her eyes. Rather than sit next to her, Logan dropped to the ground behind her and snuggled her into the space between his legs, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She leaned back into his chest and sighed contentedly. "This is nice."

"Ummmm," Logan agreed as he started to kiss and nuzzle the size of her graceful neck where it curves into her shoulder.

"What are we doing, Logan?" Veronica asked.

"You don't know?" Logan teased. Veronica squirmed around in his arms to face him.

Rolling her eyes, she clarified, "Not," she gestured in the few inches between their bodies, "In the bigger picture . . . what are we doing?"

Logan smirked as he answered her question, "Writing the next chapter of our epic love story, of course."

With that he cupped the back of her head, pulled her to him and resumed traditional post prom making out.


End file.
